Leah's New Pack
by smutandlemons
Summary: When Leah has had enough of La Push and the guys she decides to find a new pack. When she finds a pack that is nearly all female she thinks she has hit the jackpot. What happens though when Leah learns that this pack is a lot more 'intimate' with each other than she thought? Can she resist the power of their alpha? Can Jacob save her? smut, lemons, orgy, dominance, submission
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's pov**

When I found out about an all female pack my first feeling was of relief. Finally an end to all the sex obsessed thoughts of the pack I was in. If only I had known then what I know now I may have been more cautious about agreeing to meet their Alpha.

There were so many clues about what kind of pack they were. The way they interacted with each other, the fact that they all lived in one big place together, I even missed the fact that they rarely put on more clothes than just underwear.

I was just too eager to get away from a guy dominated pack. I didn't realize that their Alpha had a secret power that meant I'd never leave…

"Girls this is Leah Clearwater, she's from a pack in La Push and is going to be joining us" Caroline introduced me to the girls.

There were six girls in the pack altogether. Caroline was the pack beta and was very friendly, they all were. The girls also all wore bras and panties and nothing else. I didn't think anything of it since I understood the problem of bursting out of clothes whenever you got angry.

"Hi" I greeted them all with a small smile.

"This is Anna, Tory, Charlotte and Hannah. The pack alpha is Nina but you'll meet her later. It's time to get to know each other a little better" Caroline told me while putting her hand on my shoulder and steering me between Anna and Tory.

We were all sitting on the floor and the girls were smiling sweetly at me as well as touching me whenever they were able to. It all felt very nice to be given so much attention after being in a pack that spent a long time wishing I wasn't there.

"How do we do that?" I asked the group.

"Truth or dare, that's how we learn what kind of girl you are" Anna said with a smile.

"That's how they did it with me" Hannah smiled shyly.

"Hannah's the newest member apart from you. She's still a little shy" Caroline explained before the game started.

"You first Leah truth or dare?" Anna asked me.

"Erm... Truth" I asked as Tory subtly rested her hand on my leg, I didn't really notice it.

"OK... how many people have you had sex with?" Charlotte asked me.

"Wow that's a bit personal... erm... Two." I told them honestly and they all exchanged a look.

"I'll have a dare" Anna announced from next to me.

"Take off your bra" Caroline dared with a giggle.

I laughed as well but stopped suddenly as I saw Anna proudly remove her bra to reveal her bulging breasts.

Now I'd always had a part of me that was curious about girls. I noticed it first in the girls changing rooms when I caught myself staring at a girl in my maths class. She had large tan breasts and they were further enhanced by her small size. I found myself staring at Anna's breasts for a few seconds and thinking of how she was similar in size to that girl.

When I looked up however I had the feeling that the other girls had seen me staring and so I couldn't help but blush.

"34 E cup" Anna whispered to me with a wink just as Caroline chose truth.

"Same question as Leah" Hannah stammered out obviously at a loss for what to ask.

"7 guys 10 girls" she announced happily.

"Wow" Hannah breathed out in shock and Tory giggled.

"Girls too?" I asked curiously, I'd never met someone who'd had gay relationships before and I was curious.

"Yep." She told me with a happy grin.

"What's-?" I started to ask.

"It's not a truth Leah" Tory reminded me.

"You're go Hannah" Anna prompted the shy girl.

"Truth?" she asked nervously.

"Who here do you find most attractive?" Tory asked her.

I had expected her to say Anna since she was topless after all. The other girls here were all of similar builds with slightly smaller breasts so I thought Anna would be the definite choice.

Her answer shocked me though.

"Leah" she whispered without looking at me.

"Me? Why?" I asked, half in shock and half in a strange feeling of pride.

"I answered my question" Hannah half-smiled at me before it was Tory's turn.

"Dare" she said bravely and Anna quickly responded.

"Suck that empty coke bottle like you're in a porn film" she dared shockingly.

Again I expected her to laugh and say no but Tory was braver than that.

"Fine" She shrugged before picking up the bottle.

I then witnessed something that could have been plucked straight from a porn movie.

First she slipped out her tongue and slowly licked the neck of the bottle as we watched her.

Then she closed her eyes and opened her lips just wide enough to take in the tip of the bottle.

"Mmm" she moaned as she gently pushed the head further down her throat.

Everyone was watching her in fascination, I was so entranced I didn't notice Anna shuffle closer to me so our legs were touching. Tory was now sliding the coke bottle neck in and out of her throat with increasing pace, moaning the whole time.

"Yes girl suck it" Charlotte egged her on and I looked over at her and saw a strange hunger in her eyes.

With her encouragement Tory picked up the pace until it was moving so fast in her throat you could barely read the label. She then, finally, took it out and gave the tip a little kiss before giggling and setting it back down.

"That was fun" Tory noted casually.

"Leah?" Caroline asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, still stunned by Tory's display.

"It's your turn" she reminded me.

"Oh, erm... Ok dare?" I asked.

I was determined to not be seen as a coward in front of my new packmates. I didn't understand the oddly sexual nature of the game but I wasn't going to back down. I _never _backed down.

"Hmm... Put your finger in Anna's pussy and leave it there while the next person has their go" she dared me.

"What!" I asked in shock.

"Oh come on it's just a dare. If you're too chicken then someone else will" Charlotte told me.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it!" I responded hotly, as I said I don't like people thinking I'm cowardly.

"Do it then, I won't mind" Anna shrugged while angling herself to make my access easier.

"Fine" I told her confidently before putting my hand just inches from Anna's panties.

I hesitated there briefly, wondering whether this was going too far for a simple game of truth or dare.

"Oh come on" Anna teased me while moving her panties over and grabbing my hand and placing it on her slit.

My first thought was about how soft it was. Its little contours and lips were all so soft and almost squishy. Anna was also extremely wet and I felt it seep through my fingers. It didn't feel as strange as I thought it would and so I bravely took my middle finger and slipped it inside her.

Her cunt seemed to simply absorb it and I felt the muscles clench around me.

"Hmmm" Anna sighed happily and as she breathed in deeply I marvelled at how her breasts rose and fell with her breathing…

"OK I'll go next. Dare" Caroline announced and I remembered I had to keep my finger there until her turn was over.

"I dare you to strip completely" Charlotte giggled out and Caroline grinned at her before doing just that.

So there I was. One finger up Anna's pussy and watching another girl get naked. Charlotte was very good looking, for a girl. Her body was well proportioned and I could see her muscles flex as she stretched to undo her bra.

For extra effect she then turned around to take off her panties giving us all a view of her ass.

"Nice" Tory told her while playfully spanking her ass.

It must have seemed weird to an outsider but the group of girls had a way of seeming normal in any situation. I didn't feel at all uncomfortable as I quickly took in Charlotte's firm B cups.

"You can take your finger out now Leah" Caroline told me.

"Aww" Anna whimpered sadly as I quickly removed myself from her and wiped my finger dry on the floor.

"You go Anna" Caroline said.

"Dare" she responded quickly, her face flushed.

"Kiss Hannah and then put your finger in her pussy and taste her" Tory dared and Anna didn't hesitate.

She rushed across to the startled Hannah and their lips met.

"Huh? Mmm..." Hannah replied in shock before sighing happily as Anna's lips moulded to hers.

I then watched as she put her finger down Hannah's panties and moved in and out inside her.

"Oh!" Hannah gasped out as Anna toyed with her.

"Like it don't you?" she whispered in the girl's ear.

Hannah could do nothing but nod as Anna seemed to control the girl through her sex.

"You like me touching you don't you baby?" Anna teased.

"Uh huh" Hannah panted as she strained to allow Anna to go deeper.

"Naughty girl" Anna giggled before then removing her fingers and seductively licking them clean right in front of Hannah's eyes.

"Tease" Charlotte giggled but before anyone could claim the next turn the door opened and everyone turned to face the newcomer.

Everyone had assumed a reverential pose of sitting on their hands and knees in a doggy style like way. I quickly joined them even though I had no idea why they were doing it.

They all had expectant looks and as I followed their gaze to the door I gasped out loud…


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's pov**

She entered in a sort of glide. She wore an elegant red dress that showed off her long shapely legs, womanly curves and a pair of gravity defying breasts. I wasn't into girls, at that time, but her body drew me in and made my stomach clench.

"Nina this is Leah, the new girl. We hope you like her" Caroline told her in an awed voice.

Nina, the pack alpha, then turned to look down at me and gave a dazzling smile that made my heart skip.

"Hello Leah, I hope you girls are getting along" She said in a seductive tone.

"Uh huh" I responded, my brain was feeling oddly numb and I knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

"Looks like you're affecting her too, that'll make things easier" Caroline told her and Nina nodded while observing my brain dead state.

I frowned at Caroline's comment. Something was definitely wrong with the way I was feeling. I just couldn't concentrate enough to think about what. My brain felt like mush and any thought at all was hard. Well almost any thinking was hard, I was perfectly capable of admiring the woman in front of me.

"She's trying to fight it Nina" Caroline noted with a giggle.

"Hush poor puppy, let me take those evil thoughts away" Nina purred in my ear as she sat down behind me.

I felt her removing my shorts and made some sort of protesting noise but Caroline moved in front of me, still naked, and put her finger to my lips to shush me.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself." Nina said before I felt a pair of heavenly soft lips kiss my most intimate area.

"Ohhh" I groaned as she kissed and nibbled on my pussy lips.

"That's a good girl" Caroline purred while lifting me slightly to remove my top.

"It feels... so... good" I moaned as I knelt there with Nina playing with me.

"You want more puppy?" Nina asked from behind me as she stopped her kissing and ran a delicate finger up and down my slit.

"Yes" I whimpered, upset at the loss of the amazing feelings.

"Then lick me baby" Caroline ordered before copying the position I was in and presenting her pussy to me.

"What? But?" I spluttered head still fuzzy.

"Relax and enjoy her Leah" Nina ordered from behind me and as she spoke she slipped a finger inside of me.

Seized by a sudden desire I had never felt before I pulled Caroline's ass closer to my face and began to lick the girl.

"Well done Leah" Caroline praised me before moaning as I attacked her clit with my tongue.

I had no idea what I was doing but I felt images being placed in my mind just like back when Nessie would touch me. They were so vivid that I felt compelled to act them out and so I did. I was being shown an image of myself just as I was with Nina's finger in my pussy and my tongue against Caroline's clit and it sent shivers running through my body.

"Mummy likes her new baby's pussy" Nina purred from behind me before leaning close again and giving my now very sensitive clit a lick with her heavenly tongue.

"Mmmm" I moaned into Caroline's pussy as the images in my head and Nina's skilful touches made me hotter than I'd ever felt.

Everything felt so fucking good.

Caroline's pussy was amazing. She tasted so sweet and she was so soft that I buried my tongue as deep as it could go. I was desperate for more and balanced myself so I could slip an arm around her legs and pull her cunt closer to me.

"Wow she's a fast learner" Caroline praised me with a moan as I tried my hardest to devour the girl.

"Baby girl likes to lick pussy doesn't she?" Nina asked me as she brushed her fingers against my clit teasingly.

Unable to form words I simply whimpered in agony as I cried out for her touch. I pushed my ass backwards closer to her but she kept her fingers close enough for me to feel her in my pussy but far enough away to not stimulate me more.

"Anna please lick me" Hannah yelped from somewhere beside me and a moment later I heard her moaning too.

"Good girls, play nicely like little baby Leah" Nina purred.

The baby talk made me feel small and weak but it was also an incredible turn on. I wanted this woman to be in control, it was far too easy to get into the mindset of being told what to do. I didn't know it but by that stage she already owned me almost as much as the other girls.

"Y-yes M-mummy- Oh- I'm good" Hannah stammered out, obviously on the receiving end of a very skilled tonguing.

"Keep playing girls mummy has a toy to show Leah" Nina told us and I soon felt her move from behind me as she went to fetch something.

I couldn't stop licking Caroline even if I had wanted to; it was like her pussy was a magnet to my tongue and even as I felt it cramp a little I didn't stop. My pussy was tingling in anticipation about the toy Nina was getting behind me. I just hoped it was something she could fuck me with. I had never been more desperate for a juicy cock to put inside me. That or Nina's lips again.

"Wow I can't wait to use that myself tonight" Tory gasped out before I heard a buzzing noise.

"Caroline let Leah up, I want to enjoy this part" Nina ordered and Caroline moved out of my probing tongues reach.

"Look at me" Nina added and again I obeyed, too horny to muster a protest at what was happening.

I turned around to see her there, still in that beautiful dress holding a huge vibrator with a little curve to it. I couldn't help but lick my lips as she pushed me over forcefully as though she was about to mount me.

"Who's my newest little puppy slut?" she whispered to me as she climbed on top of me, device still in hand.

"Me" I whispered back.

"Who is your new mummy?" she asked me in the same quiet tone as I heard her move the vibrator closer to me.

"You are" I told her a little louder.

I heard the noises of licking from beside me stop and assumed Tory was now watching along with the others.

"Who owns this body?"Nina purred while sliding her free hand up the inside of my leg.

"You!" I whimpered as my pussy begged for release.

"That's right baby you're mine now. You're my new toy puppy. I will use you, let others use you and do whatever I want with you now won't i?" she asked.

"But..." I stammered.

A part of my mind was still telling me this was wrong. That I was being raped but a larger part of me was screaming at me to do whatever it took to get that vibrator inside me.

I then felt strong arms pull me up and flip me over so that I was on my front facing down. A moment later I felt a strong hand spank my ass roughly.

"Oww!" I cried out as I looked up to see Charlotte grinning at me, one hand deep inside her own pussy.

"Bad puppy!" Nina scolded me before spanking me again.

"You must obey Leah. Obey your mummy" Caroline purred as she rubbed her soft hands over my sore bottom.

"It feels good to obey Leah" Charlotte added, her breathing was heavy and I could sense she was close to orgasm but was delaying it.

"I- I- My head hurts" I whimpered pathetically.

"Anna spread her legs" Nina commanded and I allowed her to separate my legs.

"Listen to me puppy. Obeying me means _pleasure_"Nina told me while Anna held me open for her.

"Pleasure is all you need. All you need is a good fucking you poor puppy" Caroline added.

"You want to be fucked don't you Leah? You want that little pussy all nice and full" Nina told me as she placed her toy inches from my entrance.

"Yes" I said weakly, there was no way I could deny how horny I was.

"Then tell me who your new owner is. Tell me who owns this sexy little slutty body" Nina demanded.

"...You" I whimpered so quietly even I barely heard it.

"What was that?" Nina teased me as I felt the vibrator just pressing at my entrance.

"You" I said more strongly, my mind adjusting to the idea.

"Again!" she commanded.

"You! You!" I begged her almost in tears at how badly I needed her inside me.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Your puppy slut!" I shouted back as I heard Tory giggle.

"Good girl" she finally said and a moment later I felt as though I'd been split in two.

She rammed the toy inside me with so much force that I felt like a horse was fucking me. I cried out just as I heard the other girls moan as they all raced towards their own climaxes.

"Come for me, come for mummy puppy!" Nina commanded as she relentlessly plunged the toy deeper and deeper.

"OH FUCK ME! YES YES YES! PLEASE FUCK- I WANT- FUCK- OHHHHHHH!" I screamed incoherently as my pussy shook and spasmed around her monster toy.

"Yes! Yes take it slut!" Nina growled as I felt her move closer.

"OH YES DO IT AGAIN!" I shouted as I felt her bite my neck gently before sucking it.

"I do whatever I want with you now my baby" She told me before finishing me off.

Twisting the vibrator inside me she pushed a finger into my ass at the same time setting my body on fire. I felt like I was burning alive as the feelings wiped my head clean of all thought. All there was was the fire inside my body racing around and stimulating every pleasure sense I had.

"Wow that's hot" I heard Tory pant as she watched me write underneath Nina.

"Oh god! So... so..." I murmured as she gradually withdrew the toy from my abused pussy and allowed me to lie exhausted on the floor.

"Sleep now puppy, we'll finish training when you wake up. Caroline take care of your mummies needs now pet" Nina told me before I drifted off.

I didn't know that things weren't yet ended. They had barely started…


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's pov**

When I woke up the next day I felt very strange. For one thing I remembered passing out on the floor and I was now in a comfortable double bed.

I was also not alone.

"Morning Leah" Hannah grinned from next to me.

"What? Why are you here? What happened?" I asked groggily.

Looking quickly under the covers I confirmed something. We were both naked.

"You met Nina last night" Hannah shrugged with a shy smile.

"What does that have to do with anything? Why would that change anything" I asked curiously.

"Try thinking about something difficult and you'll find out." She shrugged next to me.

I noticed her shift a little closer to me in the bed as I decided to do as she asked.

I started thinking about Algebra.

_If X equals 9 and Y equals three then YX equals... Erm... _I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. It was a simple equation, I had been doing them for years but thinking about it made my head hurt.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in horror.

"Nothing's wrong! Don't worry, it takes getting used to. After last night I've finally adjusted.

You'll catch up soon." Hannah reassured me while taking my hand and squeezing it.

Her contact on my skin sent a ripple of desire through my body so powerful that I almost kissed her then and there. Instead I pulled my hand back in shock and took a few deep breaths.

"What takes getting used to?" I asked finally.

"The changed Nina causes." Hannah told me, bringing her eyes back to my face again.

I hadn't realized she'd been staring at my breasts the whole time.

"What changes? Explain it properly for once" I told her firmly.

"If I did you wouldn't understand it. It's a psychological change caused by hormone production in the wolf gene. A creation of a submissive and unintelligent state via changing electrical impulses and wolf instinct" Hannah told me.

"What the hell does that mean? Why can't I understand it?" I asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, I don't get it either. I used to but now it hurts my head to think about it. Just relax. Caroline is coming to check on us in about half an hour. She'll make you feel better." Hannah smiled at me.

I had only just begun to notice how cute her smile was…

"Half an hour! What do we do until then?" I asked her.

"Well..." Hannah purred while running her hand up from my waist to between my breasts.

Again the touch was like fire on my body and an inner instinct cried out for satisfaction. I had still not gotten used to the feeling of complete sexual overload.

"Mmm" I whimpered helplessly as Hannah put her hand on my cheek and turned me back to face her.

"I knew you'd like it. Nina has made you all better now. Stop thinking, it makes things so much better" Hannah whispered to me before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I-I can't concentrate" I stammered out in confusion.

The rational side of my brain felt sluggish and weak and the new submissive and horny part felt strong and was starting to dominate my actions.

"Stop trying, stop trying Leah. Just let me kiss you" Hannah encouraged me before pressing her lips to mine again.

Her lips were soft and smooth and as I felt them move against mine I parted my mouth a little. Sensing the advantage she quickly slipped her tongue into my mouth making me moan around it.

"Good girl" she whispered softly as she shuffled closer to me.

Turning to face her I felt our breasts touching but instead of recoiling I moaned at how good it felt. It was like I was a hundred times more sexually sensitive than I had been last night.

"Feels good" I moaned as Hannah kissed my cheek and giggled softly.

"It does doesn't it? Isn't this sooo much better?" she asked me before shuffling under the covers and planting kisses on my exposed nipples.

They quickly turned rock hard and I bit my lip to stop myself moaning out loud.

"Much-Much better" I stammered breathlessly as I watched Hannah pull the covers over herself.

I could no longer see what she was doing but I could certainly feel it.

"Oh god!" I squeaked as my newly sensitive body received more soft kisses as she moved lower.

I felt her hands glide up between my legs and I parted them for her.

"So sexy" I heard her murmur before I felt her kiss the inside of my thighs.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as she held my legs apart and began to move closer to my pussy.

"Such a good wet girl" Hannah purred as she slid a finger across the entrance to my cunt.

"Please, please touch me" I whimpered as she continued to tease me.

"Does puppy want a touch?" she teased me further as she slipped her finger inside only to remove it a second later.

"Please! Please!" I begged lustfully.

All I could think about was sexual pleasure. All worries and concerns were pushed out of my mind as Hannah continued to touch me. It was so liberating to care about nothing but the woman who was touching me and the feelings in my sex.

"Well I think you deserve it" Hannah agreed and a moment later I felt two fingers push inside my pussy which immediately started to spasm around them.

"Oh! OH! OHH! OH FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I screamed in pleasure and she pumped her fingers in and out of me.

"Well done puppy. Isn't it sooo good to just stop thinking and start enjoying. You're a very good girl for having such a big orgasm for me" Hannah cooed gently as I started to come down from my high.

"I..." I started before she put a finger to my mouth.

"Shh, just relax. Soon Anna will be here with some training for you. Go back to sleep Leah. Just relax" Hannah purred as she moved back beside me and held me.

"Sleep, I should... Sleep" I murmured before yawning loudly and snuggling closer to Hannah.

"Sleep puppy. Soon you'll be the newest puppy slave of the whole pack..." Hannah told me happily as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah's pov**

When I woke up again I was no longer in the comfy bed with Hannah. I was on a bed still but it was back in the main room and I certainly wasn't alone.

Everyone was there and everyone was naked. So many sexy female bodies in one place had me horny before I even knew what was happening.

"My head hurts" I grumbled.

"It won't be long now my pet" Nina purred from behind my head.

I then noticed I was tied to the bed with my legs wide apart. I didn't panic though, my head felt very vacant and... Blissful.

"Do you like her Damon?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"Very much" a man moaned from nearby.

I turned my head to see Anna sucking on a large mans dick. He was dark skinned and tall with obscene muscles all over his body. He was openly admiring my body and I felt myself blush a little.

"Leah my sweet" Nina spoke to me.

"Yes mistress?" I responded.

"Get ready, Damon is going to give you a nice fuck for being such a good pet" she purred happily.

"That's good. I need a fuck to feel better" I nodded.

I was now recalling instructions Anna had given me in my sleep. About how sex was wonderful and I needed lots of it. If I didn't have enough I wouldn't feel happy.

"Prepare her" Nina asked someone.

I then felt someone kneeling between my legs and a moment later I felt a soft kiss on my pussy.

"Mmm" I moaned happily at the touch.

"Glad to help" Caroline giggled happily from between my legs.

"Get her nice and wet Caroline, Damon is ready for her" Nina ordered and I saw the man get up from his seat, his large cock springing upwards as he did so.

"Awww, I want some" Hannah pouted as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

"Soon my pet, it's Leah's turn now" Nina told her.

Caroline moved away from kissing my clit as he took her place. I was more than wet enough to receive his cock and I shivered with anticipation.

"Now pretty baby, open wide" he growled before slipping his cock head inside me.

"Ohhhh!" I gasped as he filled me.

"Yes, good girl. Moan for me" he encouraged me as he slid deeper.

"Mmm, big juicy cock" I groaned as he buried himself inside of me.

"Good slut, take it deep baby" Damon groaned.

"I like it deep!" I moaned more as he started to pull out only to slam back inside.

"Someone sit on the sluts face!" Damon said.

"Ooh let me!" Anna giggled and without a seconds hesitation she climbed onto the bed and lowered her pussy onto my face.

It smelled delicious and I wasted no time in thrusting my tongue inside her. I wished that my hands were free so I could pull her closer to me but I wasn't complaining. I _liked _being tied up.

"Good girl, lick that pussy" Damon told me as he slammed his dick inside me again.

"Mm!" I moaned into Anna's pussy.

"She learns fast!" Anna complimented me.

"Yes she does!" Damon moaned before he leaned over me and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh!" I groaned as I redoubled my efforts with Anna's pussy.

"Oh shit! I think I'm gonna come!" Anna gasped as I started to suck on her clit like it was a little dick.

"Good slut! Suck that pussy good!" Damon encouraged me as he pinched my nipples and went back to fucking me hard, deep and slow.

"SHIT! MMMMM!" Anna groaned and I felt her juices rushing onto my lips.

I greedily licked them up and moaned as I enjoyed the feeling of making her come.

"Good girl" Nina moaned from nearby.

As Anna climbed off me I saw that Hannah had her head between my mistress's legs and was greedily licking her just as I'd been licking Anna a moment before.

"OW!" I shouted in pain as Damon suddenly withdrew and spanked my pussy.

"Naughty girl! Pay attention when I fuck you!" he chastised me.

"Maybe she needs it harder" Tory giggled.

"Fuck her ass Damon, fuck her ass good!" I heard Charlotte add.

"I think that's a good idea!" Damon agreed.

I felt him line his cock up with my ass and he started pushing.

"OH GOD!" I groaned as he suddenly slipped inside.

"Mmmm so tight!" he moaned as his dick slid inside my hole.

"Chloe come lick her pussy" Nina ordered.

"With pleasure" Chloe giggled and just as Damon filled me with the rest of his cock Chloe climbed on my face and lowered her lips to my pussy.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned before I started to lick her just as I did Anna.

I could feel Damon's cock deep in my ass, it was painful but I loved the naughty feelings I had from being fucked in my tightest hole. Chloe was also licking me like a pro and soon my pussy was starting to heat up.

"Yes baby lick that sluts pussy!" Damon told Chloe.

"Fuck Leah, keep eating my pussy! You're so good girl!" Chloe moaned as I started to work on her clit.

I either had a great talent for pussy licking or she was already turned on by the fucking because Chloe was soon coming.

"FUCK! FUUUUCK! YES BABY SUCK IT! HARDER! HARDER! MMMMM!" She moaned as she grinded against my face.

"Naughty slut! You like making girls come don't you baby?" Damon teased me as he untied my feet.

"Yes! I like making them come on me!" I moaned as I felt my legs being pulled into the air.

"Yes you do you naughty slut!" Damon groaned before he pulled his dick out of my ass.

"Mmm?" I whimpered disappointedly.

"Open wide slut! Lick it clean!" he ordered as he moved his cock up to my face.

Opening my mouth he slid it down my throat and groaned.

"Mmmm" I moaned as I tasted my own juices on his cock.

"She gives good head!" Damon laughed.

I saw Nina getting up out of the corner of my eye and looked over to her, Damon's dick still in my mouth. She went inside another room for a second and came out wearing a big red strap-on. My pussy went even damper at the sight and Damon saw what she was doing and grinned.

"You take over Nina, just let me come in your pretty pets mouth first!" he laughed before pushing his cock further down my mouth and making me gag.

"MMMMMM!" I moaned as I felt his dick start to squirt.

"Don't spill a drop Leah" Hannah giggled and I was eager not to.

I didn't have a moments stop though because the second Damon moved away from me I looked up to see Nina stroking her monster strap-on.

"Spread your legs baby. I'm gonna make you come hard for your new mistress" she purred.

"Yes mistress!" I happily replied.

I was already close after making Damon come so I didn't think she'd have any trouble. If I thought about it though she could have probably made me come just by kissing me, I was now programmed that way to come on command.

"Let me fuck your pretty pussy Lee-Lee" Mistress purred as her hands guided her fake dick inside my welcoming slit.

"Yes mistress!" I whimpered as she entered maddeningly slowly.

"You're all mine now aren't you baby girl?" she teased me as the cockhead entered me.

"Uh huh" I nodded as I tried to push myself further onto my cock.

"None of that! I want to enjoy initiating you myself" Nina chastised me playfully as she defeated my attempts at getting more of her dildo.

"Initiated?" I asked curiously.

"It makes this whole thing irreversible silly!" Anna giggled.

"Quit talking and keep fucking me you sexy little slut!" Hannah squealed as I heard fingers slipping back inside her sex.

I could hear moans from all around me and I knew that the big finale would soon be here.

"When I make you come for me you're mine forever. Won't that be _wonderful_?" she purred the last word as she fed me more of her toy.

"Ohhhh yes mistress!" I moaned.

I had never wanted to be fucked so badly in my whole life. I wanted to be her pet and serve her for the rest of my life.

"Tell me you love me baby" she whispered as she bent down over my body.

"I love you mistress!" I gasped as she rewarded me with even more of her dido.

"We all love you too hunny. Now look in my eyes while I make you mine!" she ordered.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes and licked my lips.

"Good girl. Now repeat after me" she smiled.

"Yes mistress" I whispered as the moans around me increased.

"I will obey my mistress" she purred.

"I will obey my mistress!" I groaned as her dick finally filled me.

"I will serve her loyally" she added.

"I will serve her loyally!" I gasped as she pulled out and slammed back inside.

"My mistress owns my body. It's hers forever" she added while looking deep into my eyes.

"My- My mistress... Owns my body! It's- It's hers... Forever!" I moaned as she started to fuck me deliciously slowly.

It was getting harder to repeat her words, the pleasure rushing through me was too intense.

"I'm a good puppy for my mistress." She said before kissing my lips.

"I'm a good puppy for my mistress" I repeated as she deepened the kiss.

"Make her come mistress!" Charlotte groaned from nearby.

"Let her come on your big toy Nina!" Anna added as I heard her start to suck Damon's cock.

"Wanna come sweetie?" Nina asked me.

"YES! Please Mistress! Please make me come for you!" I begged.

"OK then" she said simply.

I felt her hand glide down between our bodies and she started to rub my clit just as her other hand held my head in place.

Her thrusts became faster as she started to moan herself.

"Good girl. Come for me now. Don't hold on anymore come for me!" she commanded.

I could feel the heat rising. My body started to spasm as my mistress held my eyes in hers.

"OHHHH!" I moaned.

"Yes baby! Come for her!" Damon groaned from nearby.

"OHHHHH FUUUUUCK! FUCK ME! FUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed as I felt my orgasm hit.

"Good puppy. Now you're mine... Always..." Nina purred as I fell to sleep exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's pov**

Leah had been missing for over a week when we decided we had to do something. She told us all she was visiting a female dominated pack but we hadn't heard from her since.

Me, Sam and Paul decided to go find out what was going on.

"Let's just go to the house and sneak in to see what's going on" Sam suggested.

"Why not just break down the door?" Paul asked.

"Because we may be outnumbered you idiot" I sighed as we walked up to the house.

Sam went round the back to see if there was a way in and Paul and I looked in through a gap in the window to see what was going on.

"Holy shit!" Paul gasped quietly.

We could clearly see Leah with her naked body being roughly fucked by some guy while another woman rode her face with a look of pleasure that made my cock twitch.

"What the hell's going on?" I whispered to Paul.

The girl on Leah's face moaned loudly and then got off her revealing Leah's ecstatic expression as her body spasmed.

That's when everything went wrong. Leah got up and whispered something to the guy after looking past him and he said something back to her.

I then heard Paul fall to the ground and as I turned around something hit my head and I blacked out…

"Jake, Jake wake up!" Sam called out from next to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I groggily opened my eyes.

"We were caught off guard! We're trapped down here!" Paul told me.

I tried moving but I realized I was strapped down next to Sam and Paul. We were in a room with a big screen TV and I heard movement outside the room and the door opened.

"So, you gentlemen thought you could take my Leah back" a tall beautiful woman told us.

She was wearing a simple black dress but it was her eyes that drew my focus. So deep…

"She's not your Leah! She's her own person!" Sam protested snapping me out of my staring.

"Oh I think Leah would disagree wouldn't you puppy?" she told us confidently.

Leah then walked into the room, totally naked with her eyes fixed on the woman.

"Yes mistress, I like being owned by you" she told her happily.

"Leah! Get us out of here!" Paul told her.

"But mistress wants you to join us. Do as mistress says and you'll be much happier guys!" Leah pouted.

"Aww it's ok puppy, they'll join us soon, the process has already started." The woman soothed her as she stroked Leah's breasts softly.

I felt my cock twitch as I watched before I thought back to Bella, my love, in Forks.

"Let us go, we won't be your slaves like Leah!" I protested.

"Awww sweetie, you act like you have a choice" the woman told me as she turned on the TV.

"You think a TV show's going to get rid of our free will you weirdo?" Sam laughed.

"Oh no, but it will get things going nicely and you must call me mistress little boy" she purred as she walked over to Sam and hovered her face over his.

"Never!" he growled.

"Shh! Watch my pet, soon it'll all become clear, you watch too Leah my girl" she told us all as an image of her appeared on the screen.

"Yes mistress" Leah agreed as she sat down on the bed next to Paul and watched avidly.

I snorted as my eyes turned to the screen. There was no way a TV show could make someone lose their control like she thought. Out of curiosity though I watched the image of her take of her clothes. Her breasts looked amazing and I admired them for a moment before the screen zoomed in on her face.

"Hello boys, I see you have come to visit me here. You see yourselves as heroes. You're not. You're my new pets. You belong to me now. Your minds and bodies are mine. You can feel it already, you can feel yourselves slipping away." She spoke slowly and softly.

I was admiring the way her lips moved when she spoke when I shook my head trying to clear it. I could hear Leah moaning faintly in the corner, I wondered why she was so turned on.

"You may try to fight but it's useless to fight. Your minds are weak and I am stronger. Look at my eyes. My deep green eyes, they're pretty eyes aren't they my little pets?" she purred.

"Pretty" I hear Paul and Leah mumble to my left.

Her eyes were very pretty…

"Let your thoughts drift away, relax and look into my eyes. My pretty eyes and my voice are all you need. Look into my eyes and listen to my voice." She purred.

"Yes" Sam and Paul sighed and I felt them relax either side of me.

_No! _I thought, _I have to fight!_

"Relax for mummy, clear your minds and let me in. Let me make you feel good" she continued.

It was getting harder to hang on to my thoughts. It was so hard to concentrate on anything but her, this beautiful, alluring woman.

My cock twitched again as she licked her lips on the screen and I couldn't help it starting to grow as she spoke again.

"It feels good to obey me, obeying me makes you happy. You love to obey me don't you my pets?" she asked us all.

"Yes!" Leah moaned loudly.

"Yes" Sam and Paul breathed out and I looked away for a moment to see both of them were extremely hard and had vacant expressions.

"Now be good puppies for your mistress and do as I say..." the woman on the screen trailed off and a second later the real life version was untying Sam and told Leah to untie Paul.

"Now you two little boys are going to be good for mummy aren't you?" she asked them both and they nodded slowly.

"Yes mistress" Sam moaned as she gently rubbed his hard cock.

"We obey you" Paul purred as she casually played with his balls.

She then turned to me and smiled when I didn't respond.

"Seems like you'll be a little harder to subdue, I do love a challenge" she smiled at me before having Sam and Paul remove her dress.

My eyes roamed her curvy body and came to rest on her large breasts which Sam and Paul kneeled in front of and began to suck on her command.

"No" I protested weakly.

"He's still fighting mistress" Leah giggled from my side.

"He is my pet, boys go into the room and wait for me. I want to enjoy taking his mind" she told them and Sam and Paul bowed to her and left me with just her and Leah.

"I won't" I mumbled weakly as I tried to struggle against my bounds.

"Oh but you will my pet" she told me as she crawled up my body and hovered her pussy over my cock before passing over it making me groan in frustration.

"See you already lust for me, you want me my puppy" she purred in my ear before she softly kissed my neck.

"Ohh!" I moaned, my mind emptying as she licked my neck.

"Like that my pet? Like your mistress touching you?" she teased me.

I turned to look at her and she caught my eyes in her gaze and I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Yes mistress" I mumbled submissively.

She smiled at me and said something to Leah and a moment later I felt Leah's mouth around my cock.

"Mm! He tastes good mistress!" Leah groaned.

She got up and stood over my face then and I looked up and saw her wet pussy being lowered onto my face.

"No" I mumbled in protest but her sweet scent was hard to resist.

"Lick it, lick your mistresses pussy! Be a good pet for me baby!" she ordered as Leah took more of my cock into her mouth.

Helpless I stuck out my tongue and gently lapped at her pussy before I moaned in pleasure. She tasted sweet and I wanted more. I buried my face in her pussy and she laughed in victory but all I could think about was licking her. All I wanted was to obey my new mistress.

"Good boy now I think we should go see how your two little friends are doing" she told me as she climbed off my face and had Leah untie me.

I followed after her, eager to show my devotion. I looked behind me and Leah was grinning widely and I knew why. Everything was now so wonderful…


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina's pov**

As I walked into the room with Leah and my newest pet Jacob following after me I smiled to myself.

It was three years ago when I first realized the power I had over other wolves. I had found Caroline alone and afraid in a bar and took her back to mine. I hadn't intended on doing anything with her but the way she looked into my eyes and relaxed onto my bed was too tempting. I had her licking my pussy by the end of the night and I hadn't looked back since.

My pack now had three new members and I saw Sam and Paul sitting on the couch with Hannah between them spasming as Caroline licked her pussy like the expert I had turned her into.

"Boys, come get me" I purred happily and soon I was sandwiched between Sam and Paul as Leah led Jacob to a chair, sat him down and began to ride his dick.

I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and teasingly licked his lips.

"I want you mistress" Paul growled from behind me as his large hands cupped my ass.

I leaned back and kissed him once before moving away from then to see how Jacob was adjusting. I had a bad feeling about him that I couldn't shake.

"How are you my pet?" I asked him as Leah aggressively fucked him.

"Ohh! So good! So good!" he groaned as Leah leaned over and kissed his muscular chest.

"Come for me Leah" I purred in her ear and a second later I heard her gasping for breath as she orgasmed over his cock.

Satisfied that Jacob was under my control still I moved back to Sam and Paul who were stroking their impressive cocks as they waited for me.

"Lie down Sam" I ordered.

"Yes mistress!" he hastily complied.

"I am going to fuck you, I'm going to use your cock" I informed him as I straddled him and leant over to kiss him.

"Mmm!" he groaned as my wetness engulfed him.

"Paul stick that cock in my ass" I told him as I looked into Sam's eyes, revelling in my dominance over him.

"God yes!" he groaned.

I stayed still on Sam's cock as Paul slipped inside of me, his balls resting gently on top of Sam's. I felt so full that Sam's slight movements were enough to make me moan.

"Oh fuck me! Pound me hard!" I groaned loudly.

"Oh yes! So tight!" Paul groaned as he slid in and out of my ass.

I hadn't had two men at once in a long time and I was thoroughly enjoying it. The feeling of both their dicks deep inside me. I wanted them to fill me with their come!

"You like my pussy Sammy? Baby likes mummy's pussy?" I started with the dirty talk.

"Yes mistress! You're so wet!" Sam moaned back as Paul's thrusting made me grind against him.

"Mummy wants your come, come inside me baby! Don't hold back just come for me!" I told him as Paul's cock soon began to spasm inside my ass.

They weren't going to last long but I didn't care, I had a certain Jacob to fuck.

Leah had told me all about him, his strength, size, how he was the true alpha and yet now here he was under my power. I had never tamed an alpha before, I could tell that I was going to enjoy fucking him.

"I'm coming!" Paul grunted and I smiled as I felt him filling my ass.

"I can't hold on!" Sam groaned.

"Don't hold back! Come in me! Come for mistress you slave!" I ordered.

"Yes mistress" Sam whimpered and soon he too was coming.

I layed there for a few moments before standing up and gesturing for Caroline to come over to me.

"Eat their come slut, make it nice and clean for mummy" I told her before grabbing her hair and thrusting her head between my legs.

"Mmmm!" she moaned as she started to lap up the guys come.

Her talented tongue helped me to my first orgasm that day and I moaned loudly when she stood up in front of me with come drooling down her chin.

"Good girl" I purred before licking up that last drop and turning to face Jacob, my final conquest.

"Yes Jake, I will" I heard Leah whispering in his ear before she climbed off his cock and went over to the floor and began to play with her pussy.

"What did you say puppy?" I asked him suspiciously, only I gave orders in my pack.

"Nothing mistress, you are so sexy mistress" he told me and I smiled, my suspicions buried.

"Good boy, I'd hate to have to punish you" I told him with a smile as I took Leah's place straddling his chest.

"Did baby have a nice come?" I asked him sweetly.

"I haven't come mistress" he told me.

I looked down and his lovely cock was still rock hard making me gasp in surprise.

_This one has stamina_ I thought.

"Well now mummy will change that" I told him with a smirk as I slipped his dick inside me.

"Oh!" he groaned and I moaned too in satisfaction.

"Tell me who's boss baby?" I purred as I started to bounce up and down on his cock.

"You are mistress!" he moaned as he closed his eyes.

"That's right! I'm in charge! I'm in control! I'm your mistress!" I said, more to myself then to him.

Being dominant had always been my turn on. I loved the control, the power was such a rush that when I discovered what I could do to fellow wolves it wasn't long before I was addicted.

His cock was so good! It felt like it was linked to every nerve in my body, even a slight move was enough to overwhelm me in pleasure.

"No" he growled.

I paused, I shook my head thinking I misheard him.

"WHAT did you say?" I asked him quietly.

"I said NO!" he growled and even with his cock still inside me I felt afraid, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"What? But you submitted!" I told him.

I looked down to see him snarling at me and a second later he threw me backwards onto the floor.

"Your rule ends here!" he barked before leaping on top of me.

"Get him off me!" I shouted to my slaves but I heard nothing.

I looked to my left and Sam and Paul were busy with Hannah and Caroline, they either didn't hear me or didn't care. I then looked over at Leah who was... Smiling!

"She's mine now!" Jacob told me as he smirked.

"Impossible! It takes days to break someone like that! You're a dirty liar!" I told him as I punched him hard in the face.

"That all you got" he laughed coldly which made me shiver.

"What is going on?" I demanded to know.

My slaves were ignoring me, one was rebelling and Leah seemed to be obeying him and not me.

"I admit you had me for while but I guess the alpha in me didn't want to submit so easily. I wonder what will happen when I dominate the dominator" he told me as I felt his hands gliding down my body and painfully wrenching my legs apart.

"It won't work! They belong to me and as soon as this is over I will punish you for being a bad puppy" I told him, attempting to regain the higher position.

"Oh but It will! Now shut up and stay still!" he ordered and as he spoke his voice took on a strange echo in my head.

I tried to move, I couldn't. I tried to shout out, I couldn't.

"I should probably thank you, I would have never got out if you hadn't subdued the real Jacob. That won't mean I'll be easy on you though" he told me.

I was about to try and protest again when he slammed all of his cock inside of me, I mean ALL of his cock.

_Shit that's good! _I couldn't help thinking.

"I know I am slut" He growled and I gasped inwardly.

_You can hear my thoughts! _I thought.

This was all impossible. It was so sudden, so animal, so rough, so... so…

"Good baby, so _good_?" he asked as he thrusted inside me again making me whimper inwardly.

I was having trouble controlling myself. I had never been taken like this, I made others feel all controlled and vulnerable now it was me who felt it.

_Stop it! I'm in control! _I mentally protested.

"Enough games, on your hands and knees, I want this over with so I can start enjoying your former slaves bodies" he told me in that same echoing voice that forced me to comply.

I faced away from him, my ass and pussy clearly exposed to his hard cock.

_No! Stop! _I begged.

"You're mine now slut!" he growled before sliding his cock deep inside me.

My pussy was on fire, I felt like an electric current was running through my body, my mind went blank consumed by the pleasure.

"Yes!" *he thrusted harder* "Surrender!" *he spanked my ass* "I'm the Alpha! I'm your boss now _say it_!" *he thrusted again*

"Your the boss!" I screamed out as he began to fuck me.

His cock felt so big and powerful.

His hands gripped my hips as he pounded me.

My mouth dropped open and I screamed in agony as he bit my neck.

He was an animal.

He was a GOD!

He was an alpha and now I knew why I was submitting. He was naturally in control and I had brought it out of him, fuck!

He fucked me for several more minutes before finally emptying his come inside me and as it seeped between my legs I felt myself changing. Adapting to my submissive role…

I felt completely new and different. I was a new woman, a submissive woman.

An alpha's slave...


End file.
